The present invention relates to a discus retriever apparatus constructed of essentially light metal or plastic materials having handles for steadying and handling of the retriever or cart and having a work surface with guide surfaces so that when a discus is picked up, it will be tilted to an upright position when the retriever apparatus is tilted rearwardly. More particularly the retriever includes a spring mechanism and release member, so that by cocking the spring mechanism and then releasing it, the discus is projected in its vertical orientation toward a retrieval or collection area.